mermaid melody Pichi Pichi Gem
by RandomSpectrumOfLight
Summary: What happens when 7 normal girls find out they are the 7 long lost Mermaid Princesses of the Northern Sea kingdom, with the help of Kaito, Hippo, Akir and the other mermaid's will they save their kingdom? With the Gem voice power's they can team up with the other's to weaken the powers of evil, but will fate replay for one of the girls? Will love bloom for the return of a girl?
1. Meeting Melody-The story of their birth

Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Gem

Meeting the Mermaids

On shore it was a beautiful day, the birds chirped happily, couples were giggling and holding hands. Children were playing and being free, the waves on the beach were small, making it a perfect day for a stroll. But somewhere in the small country was seven different girls, all spread out, who soon would realise their lives were going to change forever.

~Katie's P.O.V~

I sat in my room just looking to the sky through my window, my little ginger kitten snuggled up on my unmade bed. I took in a deep sigh and stroked his soft fur.

"Katie! Come here a second!" Came a yell from slightly a far. I stood up trying not to disturb the little fluffball who was puring like mad, and made my way to the office where both my mom and dad sat."Katie." My mom sighed, right then I knew something was up. "Sit down, your need to hear this." my Dad said with slight worry in his voice and I sat.

"Is something wrong?" I said my voice on the verge of breaking. "If there is tell me please!" I pleaded I watched their faces that had no happyness to them at all.

"Katie, the truth is, we have been lying to you all your life, we didn't want to tell you but we are not your real parents." My mom spoke softly. All I could do was gasp. "What do you mean you are not my real parents?" I said trying to take this in and stood up. I looked at my so called mother as she reached into her draw and pulled out a shell shaped orangy-peach locket on a gold chain, she handed it to me.

"We found you on this beach 14 years ago, you had that locket around your neck, right then we knew something was wrong, we took you to the hospital incase you had fallen in the sea and was washed up, we asked around if anyone knew who you are, but no one knew you and we returned to the hospital and told the doctor's and nurse's we couldn't find out anything, right then when we saw you sleeping, we decided we would take you in as our own. We never knew your name so we had a birth certificate made and named you Katie, and as it just was signed you woke up and never knew anything about yourself, so we tried to keep it a secret from you, but as you grew we knew you would one day find out." She said to me, the tears ran down my cheeks as I gripped the locket harder to my chest.

"You lied to me...for all my life when you found me when I was two. And I trusted you..." I nearly screamed at them and I walked down the stairs placing the locket around my neck.

"Where are you going?" I heard them ask. I gripped the door handle.

"To find out who I am." I said as I walked out the door hooping never to return again, but I knew there was somthing I had to do first and I walked back in the house. "I'm going to find who I am, and as soon as I do, I promise I will tell you" I said as I kissed their cheeks, for maybe the last time, my kitten nuzzled up to my leg and I bent down to pick him up and snuggled Him, "Goodbye hunny, be good for them now ok?" I said as he let out a little meow, I put him down and waved once and then left again.

-At the beach-

I arived at the beach and looked around, there wasn't many people there, there was no-one. I took my shoes and started to walk to the Ocean, If this was what brought me here, maybe It could take me back. As I neared the blue sea, my locket started to glow a faint orange, I ran straight into the sea, I didn't know what I was doing, I knew I couldn't swim, I sucked in the last of my breath as I dived in and I closed my eyes waiting for my end.

-underwater-

I opened my eyes to see myself on the ocean floor with loads of fish nearby, I opend my mouth to find I was breathing underwater, I looked to my feet to see in their place was a peach-orange tail with orange beads at the end towards the fin, I looked up to see I wore a peach sell bra, I ran my hand throught my hair to see it lengthed a lot and turned a lighter brown, my hand traveled to my ears to find I had earring's in and I looked at my hands to find a somesort of bangle on the top of my arm near my shoulder tha was dark orange and identical beads on my wrist.

"What is going on, why am I a mermaid?" I said to the sea, when my necklace glowed again and the form of a woman appeared, she had long orange hair and eyes, she wore a long silver dress and in her hand was a tall long scepter wrapped in vines and on top was an orange orb. "Who...Who are you?" was all I could say.

"I am Aqua Sara, Mermaid Princess." She said, her voice was sweet...Wait... Did she say mermaid princess?...

"Woah there, me a mermaid princess, no way I just a simple girl who was found on the beach." I said floating up from the sea bed.

"Yes, but how did you get there, you should be thinking. Do you know how?" she said, I shook my head. "Then let me show you your story" She waved her scepter and an image of a palace underwater appeared,music was playing then suddenly it stopped as a mermaid with long golden hair, holding a crown upon her hair and a silver tail swam with a woman who looked like Aqua Sara, but with blonde hair to a big sea shell, and the mermaid spoke

"Merfolk of the Northern sea, although we are not royalty of the seven sea's we are still a kingdom, and today the new princess or princesses will be born!" she turned to the shelll as it rose, and there laid seven little mermaid's all identical there, the queen leaned over to wake one of them, but nothing happened, she tried again and still nothing she checked each of the girls but none were breathing, she turned to the woman with blonde hair crying. The woman looked at the newly mermaids and started to glow and chanted "Gem's of the sea from each pillar come to my call." she said and seven gems appeared, a dazzling sapphire, a dark onyx, an bright amber, a sparking emerald, a light amethyst, a dark alexandrite and a Peach pearl and she gave one to each of the new mermaid princesses and brought them to life, each one of the mermaid's changed their hair eyes and tail's changed colour, around their necks formed a shell locket of their colour, when suddenly there was a crash at the kingdom, and a woman dress in black and red with identical colour hair smirked,"Oh the new princess or should I say princesses have been born? I thought something was up when I sensed the Gem's of the sea." She moved closer, "Hand me the girls and I'll spare your kingdom." The queen stood in front of her daughters, protecting them.

"Never, you won't touch my daughters Myurri, not while I'm around!" The queen yelled at the girl.

"Ha, like that will stop me." the girl, Myurri, said and launched a black aura ball at the queen.

"Queen Meria!" voices said from the merfolk, the queen turned to the woman next to her.

"Take my Daughters to a Safe place, please Aqua Regina!" she yelled, and the woman, Aqua Regina teleported herself and the infents to a safe place, the shore, and seprating them, but keeping their lockets on them, and turned them into humans, she knew one day they would find their true selves and restore the sea with the seven pearls one day.

The image faded, and I started to cry. "This is how I beacame on the shore? If so, Then who am i?, please tell me!" I said between my sobs, Aqua Sara leaned down to me and stroked my hair.

"You my dear, are Princess Melody North of the Northan sea, mermaid princess of the Peach Pearl gem." she said to me, Melody?...That was my name, but who were them other girls with me.

"Aqua Sara? If I am one of them mermaids the who are the other mermaids there?" I asked her rubbing my eyes. She looked at me and smiled.

"They, dear Melody, are your sisters, they too have found out there true selves, but yet they dont understand, Melody will you go find them and bring them to you kingdom?" She said to me looking at me seriously. I noded, Of course I wanted to go, I had sisters who just like me never knew who they were.

"Melody." she said quick, "I once too was a Mermaid Princess, the Princess of the Indian Ocean, but I led myself to my kingdom's destuction, and changed my fate, all over love, but when changed it back I fell in love with my suposed enemy and I died with him." I looked at her. Died? but how could she be here? " my soul became this from the kind forgiving of Aqua Regina and I now lead you Gem Princesses to the right way. But Melody, Promise me on thing, never turn down the path I did." she said and she disappeared.

I set off to find my sisters, with my Gem shining to the way for me.


	2. Finding Sapphire- A magic Bond?

Chapter two: finding Sapphire

Melody P.O.V

My pendent Shone even brighter than before, where ever it was leading me to was close by. I sat on a Rock my tail aching from all it's moving. As I sighed I saw a wisp of blue hair the other side of the rock. I turned to face the owner of this blue hair and saw a mermaid with blue hair in a ponytail and lighter blue tail and matching shell bra and shell pendent looking at me with her light blue eyes.

"Help me..." her voice sounded weak and confused.

Sapphire P.O.V

I screamed and panicked, first I found out I was adopted and now I'm a Mermaid! This is some weird dream! I sunk down the side of a rock and took a better look at myself.I had a light blue tail which around the end near the fin had dark blue beads the same upon my wrist, and my other are near my shoulder was a dark blue weird type of bangle. I ran my fingers over the Blue shell locket my "Family" gave me, I also noticed that my hair had changed to blue, grew and was now in a ponytail. I could not tell my eye color but I swore they were still blue.

Suddenly my Pendent gave off a light blue glow, indicating something or someone was near. I looked up to see another mermaid with an orange tail and brown hair sitting on the rock. Maybe she could help me find the cause of this, but what was this sensation I can feel near her. She turned to face me, she had light blue eyes she had an orange or a peach pendent like mine which was glowing faintly.

Something in my throat rose up and out came a weak "Help me.."

Normal P.O.V

The two mermaids looked at each other, nether said anything after the shy blue mermaid had said something. Melody rose her hand out to the mermaid hoping she would take it which she did, and when she did a rush of sensation ran through them.

Both of their pendents shone and Aqua Sara appeared. "Well done Melody." she said, the blue mermaid looked at Melody in realization this was her name. "You have found your sister, Sapphire, The Sapphire Gem Voice mermaid." as soon as this was said Sapphire turned her head to Aqua Sara.

"Excuse me? Sister, Sapphire, Sapphire Gem voice mermaid?" Would some one explain this to me.." she said. Melody gulped in a large breath and replayed the image she was shown from her pendent.

5 minutes later

"So, let me get this straight, you and me and 5 other girls are the long lost princess of the North sea,and we are the guardians of the Seven Gems of the sea? Your name is Melody but you were raised as Katie upon shore, and I am Sapphire,but I was named Saffrine on Shore.. and we're also sisters, but not ordinary sisters were Septets." Sapphire said taking it all it. Melody and Aqua Sara nodded. "So what now sis?" she looked at Melody.

"You two must find your other sisters before Myurri does.." with that Aqua Sara faded.

"Shall we go?" Melody said, Sapphire nodded and both their pendents lit up leading the way to the next princess.

But somewhere Myurri had her eyes on a mermaid princess who was still asleep but her pearl was shining as a beaker. "Soon I'll finally have them Gems and rule the sea!" she said. "My Pathetic little sister should of stayed with me than run to Gaito, now look what happened." she threw the little red shard away but it landed next to the Amber princess. The shard light up slight red with the last remaining essence of Yuri's life force.


End file.
